If This Is Just Chess Then Baby I'm Just A Pawn
by LeatherWingedAngel
Summary: What happens when you try so hard to keep a secret only to have it found out? I never thought I could trust vampires again but he's showing me wrong... TakumaXoc M for language!
1. You were never supposed to know

The sound of a creaking gate filled the air but was almost instantly covered up with screams.

Cries of "Idol-sempai" and "Wild-sempai" filled the air as hundreds of girls surged against the one small female who was charged to keep them at bay. My gold eyes sought her companion but, as usual, he wasn't here yet. With a heavy sigh I dropped from my tree and waded into the fray, glaring and causing the firls to fall back into line.

"Thank you Zero," Yuki began, turning to come face to face with me.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kieko-sempai!" She started to bow but I caught her shoulder halfway down.

"It's Kie, Yuki. I know enough of your culture to tell you that. And if you must, Kieko-chan." I grimaced as I spoke, my japanese choppy.

"Yes. I'm sorry Kieko-sem... Kieko-chan," she beamed, speaking in perfect english for my benefit.

"Where is Zero this evening?" I fell back into english with a relieved look on my face.

"I'm here." His voice was agitated as he snarled at me in japanese.

"Your tardiness almost got Yuki trampled again," I snapped, still in english.

Ignoring me, he turned on the girls sending them running to their dorms.

Sighing I shook my head, my brown hair returning to it's natural purple.

"Are you going to patrol with us tonight, Kieko-chan? I know you aren't a guardian but I'm sure the chairman won't mind!" Yuki looked excited by the idea.

"No," Zero snapped, "She has to be returning to her dorms!"

"Well I wasn't going to, but now I will!" I smirked.

"Yay!" Yuki began to clap and jump up and down. "You do an aerial scan and then com do interior with me. Zero? Grounds!"

Zero just growled and stormed off.

Yuki shook her head and bounced off towards the school. She didn't like watching, or hearing, me change. I had gone on patrol with them a few times before. The first time Yuki made the mistake of being curious and staying to watch me change. The end result was her throwing up all over Zero as he cried out in pain. Ever since then, they stayed far away when I changed.

Once I was sure there was no one around I removed my uniform jacked and shirt, then I dropped to my knees. It was easier to keep my balance that way. My eyes fell shut as the sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh filled the air. I was beyond grateful that this process no longer produced blood as my leathery wings expanded. I shifted the backless top I wore under my uniform, making sure everything important was covered. Once I was sure of that, I reached for my shirt and jacket, folding them carefully and tucking them under my arm as I stood. Jumping high, I spread my wings stretching them lazily for a moment before flapping and gaining height. Once I was high enough that I could see the grounds I began to fly in lazy circles, eyes scanning for stragglers with the precision of a hawk.

"Zero, quadrant two, forty feet from the school. Three students, one male, two females," I whispered, the sound carrying directly into his mind.

As much as I knew he hated me, and hated that I could speak into his mind, I knew he would take care of the students. With a small smile, I sought a secluded area to change back so I could join Yuki indoors.

Spying one, I dove into the clearing, landing gently on my knees, one palm pressed to the ground for balance. Setting my shirt and jacket within easy reach, I closed my eyes as the same nauseating sounds filled the air around me. I bit back a cry as this process still hurt. Just as my wings finally vanished, I tasted blood. I flicked my tongue out across my lips and realized I had split my lip. I looked up, eyes wide, to find two blonde Night Class students standing in front of me. Ones eyes were red with bloodlust, but the others were wide with recognition echoing in the forest green depths.

"Take him to the school and return here," I growled. "I WILL be waiting." I sat back, settling down to demonstrate that I was fully serious.

He nodded, showing me he understood, and quickly began to drag the other, red-eyed vampire back towards the school.

Once he was gone I began to panic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I placed my head in my hands and tried my hardest to think of a way to get out of this. I was so lost in thought that I didn't know that the vampire had returned until he spoke.

"You're a dragon." His voice was calm and without question.

"Yes, I'm a dragon," I grimaced at my japanese again, causing his next response to be in english.

"Why did we not know about you, Wise One?" He bowed low.

"That's why!" I sighed, glaring at the ground.

"Forgive me if I do not understand, oh Goddess of the sky."

"I am NOT a goddess! And I have a name! Did you even think about that?" I snapped, whipping a stick at his head.

Infuriatingly enough, he dodged it easly, looking at me in shock. "I..."

"My name is Kieko. You are to tell no one, not even your precious Kaname what you have found out." I growled, "Now, get back to class. I have to help Yuki patrol in the school.

He bowed low but did not move.

"What!" I snapped, causing him to flinch.

"May I escort you to the school? Since we are both going there anyway?"

I pulled on the shirt and jacket to my uniform finally, doing them both up quickly and growling softly to myself. He had a point, I knew that much. But did I really want to give in? Why not, might as well.

"Fine," I began walking towards the school. I thought it would be a slient walk. I was wrong.

"I won't tell Kaname. You rank even higher than him in our society, making it impossible for me to disobey a direct order from you." His english was flawlessly easy, with hardly even a hint of an accent.

I sighed, "I know. That's why I did'nt want anyone to know. And that is why I'm in the day class. Chairman Cross and I discussed that when I first came here from America to join his... program. Yuki, Zero, Chairman Cross, and now you... whoever you are... are the only ones who know."

He suddenly turned bright red and froze, bowing low. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me for my horrible manners! I am Ichijou Takuma, Vice President of the Moon Dorms, but you may call me Takuma."

"Thank you Takuma," I turned to look at him. "Shall we continue on?"

"Of course," he straightened up and smiled nervoulsy. A smile that might have made me melt under different circumstances. I still wasn't even sure I could trust him. Sure, these vampires were sworn to loyalty by ranks but... I wasn't exactly trusting.

I shook my head, banishing all thoughts of him being attractive and continued on towards the school

Takuma quickly caught up to me and looked at me for a moment.

"You helped Yuki earlier... your hair was a different color but... it was you. Kaname had said to find and thank you. She's always getting into trouble and Kaname does enjoy the help saving her." He spoke with a light laugh, his eyes closing in a cute smile.

Shaking my head, a small growl escaped my throat.

"He can take his gratitude and shove it. Your kind can't be trusted."

A hurt look crossed Takuma's features as he grabbed my wrist gently.

"How can you say that? You are a goddess to my kind!"

"Not in America. Here, sit. Let me educate you on American Vampires." I pointed to a bench nearby, jerking my wrist from his grasp.

He nodded and made his way over, sitting gracefully and watching me as I began to pace.

"Here in Japan you are cultured and refined. You have order, laws, a system, and honor. Both your humans and your vampires have very structured societies. Everyone knows the rules and follows them. Hell, even I try my hardest. In America it is different. There are no rules. Vampires feed on who and what they please. They pretty much run things, but they don't have the Council like you do. There is no order, no set of rules and no society. Your kind are why I'm the last of mine. Vampires killed my family Takuma. Their last wish was that I see that not all your kind are bad. It may be true that you're not all killers but you all still have that ego. Look at your friend they call "Idol-sempai." He sure enjoys the screams for him." My voice turned cruel as I spat the last bit at him. I finally looked up and into his eyes, only to find that look I hated so much.

His eyes were now filled with pity as he watched me. With a snarl I turned my back to him.

"Tell Yuki I returned to the dorms. I need rest. And get to class." I snapped, then began to run. I ran faster than any vampire could. I ran straight towards the dorms and the refuge of my room and bed.


	2. That I could never be

I woke to the sound of my alarm screaming at me from across the room. Rolling over towards the edge of my bed I grabbed my shoe, hurling it across the room at the offending noise. As it fell from the desk with the sound of a dying animal I realized that I had broken yet another clock.

"Damnit," I growled, getting up and walking over to inspect the damage. With a groan I began to pick up the scattered remnants. You could no longer even tell that it was once a clock.

With a flash, the previous nights events with Takuma came rushing back. I knew he wouldn't say anything but that didn't mean it put my mind at ease. I had come here hoping to observe the fiends without their knowledge. I had failed and the thought made me sick to my stomach. With a low growl I made my way to the shower.

I emerged from the bathroom to find Yuki sitting on my bed.

"Morning Yuki," I grumbled, going to my desk to grab my books.

"Good morning Kieko-chan! What happened to your clock?" She pointed towards my trash bin with a curious look.

"It woke me up," I smirked, turning to glare at it as it lay silently in it's final resting place.

Yuki laughed, jumping up and grabbing my hand. As she ran through the halls and out of the dorms I became glad I wasn't human. This girl tripped so much that I was winded from keeping her on her feet before we even got to the school. With mumbled words of thanks she dropped my hand and bounced to her seat. With a grin I made my way to the rear left corner of the room, tucking myself tightly into my seat.

Lessons drug on, boring me almost to the point of sleep. Zero kept that from happening though. Each time my head began to fall there was an eraser bouncing off of my right temple. How the hell he had so many I'm still not sure, but I was ankle deep in erasers by the end of the day.

With a groan I stood, stretching out my cramped muscles and saw that Yuki had fallen asleep unharmed. Grumbling I bent down and gathered a handful of the erasers, throwing them so they rained down on the sleeping girl.

She woke with a scream and I began to laugh.

"Shouldn't you be getting to the gates Yuki?"

"Are you coming along Kieko-chan?" She turned to me and smiled hopefuly.

I thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"I don't see why not. You'll probably need the help."

She blushed brightly, causing me to laugh.

"I didn't mean that it was your fault, I just meant that Zero never seems to be on time. I've watched you struggle with them before he even gets there."

"But he always shows up when I need him!" Yuki frowned, instantly jumping to his defense.

"If you insist, Yuki." I made my way down to her side, grabbing her wrist and flinging her onto my back.

"Hold on tight, we need to get there quick and we can't have you falling." With a smirk I began to ran, easily making it to the gate in a matter of seconds. I set her gently on her feet and jumped into my usual tree before any of the other girls got to the gates.

A few seconds after I settled into my perch, the girls began to arrive. _"What was wrong with these girls? Did they even taste dinner in their rush to get here? No wonder they are all so skinny..."_ I watched them with disgust as Yuki kept them from climbing the walls. Shaking my head, I jumped to the ground, forcing them back just as the gates began to creak and open. With a snarl I forced them back farther, not wanting to be too close to such desperate creatures. They didn't know, I really shouldn't have thought so poorly of them. They all just thought the Night Class were very advanced, beautiful people. They didn't know the disgusting secret they all held.

As the students filtered out of the gates the screams became defaning. It was a wonder these girls ever had voices with all this noise they made. And then she saw him. Ichijou Takuma. As his eyes caught hers, she glared, forcing herself to look away and her focus back onto keeping the fangirls at bay.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

My eyes caught sight of the dragoness and I blushed a bit. Her hair was brown now, not the brilliant purple it had been the night before. I couldn't help but wonder how she hid the color. Probably just another benefit of being a goddess of the sky.

As she glared at me, I felt something tug inside of me. It almost hurt me to have her angry with me. Why was I so drawn to her? It just couldn't do! I couldn't feel anything for her. It was forbidden. Dragons were to be worshipped... not... nothing else... but why did I want... I couldn't!

I turned my gaze to the ground and walked past her.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I caught him turn his attention to the ground as I walked past. Shaking my head I decided to take my anger out on the girl trying to push past me. I shoved her brutally back, watching her fall onto the ground. As she looked up at me, she looked ready to cry. As if I cared.

"Maybe you should stop pining over something you'll never get and try to find a real boyfriend," I snapped, my voice a low growl.

The tears then poured from her eyes and she stood, turning and running back to the dorms.

With a laugh, I moved aside as the rest of the girls went back to the dorms, the parade of the Night Class beauties was over.

Yuki turned to me and I shook my head, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Not tonight, I'm going to the library tonight. I need to relax a bit."

With a slight nod, Yuki smiled and turned to Zero to talk over the plans for the night.

I made my way quickly to the library, droping into a seat in the back that was reserved for me on the late nights I came here. I looked at the large tome on the table and sighed a little.


	3. Anything you wanted me to be

I sat in the library for what felt like days, reading through that book like there was nothing else in the world to do. In reality it was only a few hours before the feeling of being watched took over my body.

I jumped to my feet, my h and going to the one dagger that the chairman had, thankfully, let me keep on my persons. As I searched the library I found the source of my feeling. A pair of forest green eyes was staring at me from behind a shelf.

"What do you want," I growled softly, returning both of my hands to the table in front of me.

"I often come here during the time between the end of the night classes and the start of the day classes. I apologize for startling you but I was not expecting anyone to still be awake. Yuki and Zero have already returned to their dorms to sleep."

I jumped up again, eyes wide.

"Is it really that late?" I yelped, running my fingers through my hair.

With a nod, Ichijou stepped closer to me.

"Would you like me to escort you to your dorms? Aidou often prowls at this time as well."

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

_Why was I offering to escort her? And why was I lying about the reason? Aidou knew better than to be out during these times. He knew it was too much of a temptation._

I saw her eyes widen at the mention of Aidou and heard a soft growl come from her throat.

"I… if you would not mind, please?" Her voice was hesitant, sounding regretful that she had to ask for my assistance. She really was truly afraid of our kind wasn't she?

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I heard myself asking him to escort me back and frowned a bit more. I could handle myself against that overzealous blond bastard Aidou… but here I was accepting help anyway. This couldn't end well.

I watched his thoughts flicker across his expression. Shock. Did he really think that after what happened I wouldn't be afraid of his kind? With a scowl I began to walk out of the library, no longer caring if he followed.

"So, you're really afraid of vampires," I heard him ask. I turned to face him.

"They destroyed everything I ever cared about. They tried to kill me. Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped, watching pain cross his handsome features.

"Not all of us are like that Kieko. You'll have to learn to trust some of us…" he sounded sad, almost like he wanted me to trust them.

With a sigh, I shook my head.

"We'll see." I started off again and, as I expected, he followed at my side.

"Kaname has requested that you join us for a celebration. Yuki and Zero will be attending, but he knows how fond Yuki is of you and how easily you can keep her from danger so he requests that you come as well." He spoke slowly, watching me carefully.

"Let me guess, it's a massive vampire party? Fine, for Yuki I will go. You can tell your Kaname that I go for Yuki. Do not expect me to be comfortable though." I sighed, shaking my head.

I would do this for Yuki. I knew she would ask me to join her anyway and if I didn't just show up unexpected it made it a bit easier on me.

Finally we reached the Sun Dorms and I turned, before he could speak, and smiled.

"Thank you for escorting me. You need to return to your dorm immediately. The girls will be waking up shortly and it would do you no good to be caught by them." Without giving him a chance to respond I entered the dorms, shutting the heavy door behind me.

Once I got up to my room, I dropped onto my bed and decided that I would be playing sick until it was time to help Yuki.

No sooner had I fallen asleep, however, than Yuki was there jumping on me.

"Kieko-chan! You need to get up! We have classes! And I need to talk to you!" Her shrill voice suddenly gave me a headache.

"Yuki, I am taking the day off. I'll be with you at the gates and I will be with you tonight as Takuma informed me that Kaname wishes me to be with you tonight when you attend their party thing. Do not worry. Now, get out of here and let me sleep! I only just got into bed!" I growled, feeling a little bad for snapping at the girl, but there was no other way to get my point across.

Yuki looked a little hurt but nodded and walked out of my room anyway.

When awoke next the sun was just beginning to set and there was a knock at my door. I stumbled over and opened to it to find Yuki smiling.

"I got out of class a little early so I could come get you to make sure we were on time," she smiled, looking worried I would snap again.

"Thanks Yuki," I smiled warmly and stepped out, shutting the door behind me and picking her up. Throwing her on my shoulder I ran to the gate, my hair turning back to brown as we ran, causing her to laugh.

"Why do you change it? People will just think you dye it."

"And when I never leave the grounds to get it dyed but I never have any roots either?"

"Ah, true," she smiled a bit and I felt her shrug.

"I really wish I could leave it purple. It's tiring having to change it all the time." I set her on her feet as we reached the gates. As I turned to jump into my tree she grabbed my wrist.

"Please, stay this time? We can get them back to the dorms easier if you just stay down here… I need your help getting ready for the party tonight…" she spoke softly, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

I nodded, smiling and folding my arms over my chest as we waited for the girls to start arriving.

The nightly parade went off without a hitch and we sent the girls running back to their dorms pretty quickly so Yuki could go get changed. When she saw I was planning on wearing my uniform she began to throw a fit.

"It's a party Kieko-chan! You have to wear something nice!" After about twenty minutes of this I gave in and went to my room.

Never being one for fancy clothes I changed into the nicest thing I had. It was a pair of long, baggy black pants with a rather tight black tank top. I threw a loose white dress shirt over top of that and let my hair return to its normal purple color. With a grin I walked out to meet Yuki down by the gates. When she say me she sighed.

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled. She was wearing a long, white dress and her hair was pulled up nicely.

"I don't dress like that Yuki, I'm sorry," I laughed, looking around for Zero.

"He decided not to come," Yuki mumbled, knowing who I was looking for.

"Guess I'll just have to keep a better eye on you all by myself then huh?" I laughed as the gates opened slowly.

There was Takuma, a bright smile on his face.

"Yuki! Kieko! You came! I'm so glad, come in! I suppose you are wondering as to the purpose of this party am I right? Well we have a new Night Class student here! This party is for her!" Her grabbed our wrists and pulled us inside.

With a laugh, Yuki followed him easily, but I resisted, snatching my wrist from his grasp and following of my own power. He looked a little hurt, but I didn't care. I could walk all by myself, I was a big girl.

We got into the center garden and I immediately tensed. All that was here was vampires.

~*~Mystery persons POV~*~

I watched Takuma bring in the two guests, my eyes immediately shooting to the girl with purple hair.

Oh my god! No way! Kieko!

With a high pitched squeal I raced over and leapt onto the girls shoulders.

"KIEKO! I haven't seen you in so long! Since I left America! How are you! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I never wrote you but you know me! I don't stop long enough to write!"

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I felt someone jump onto my back, shortly followed by a high pitched voice squealing in my ear.

Without thinking, I reached up, grabbing this persons shoulders and flinging them hard over my shoulder. I threw them to the ground as everyone around me gasped. Dropping into a defensive crouch my eyes opened wider.

"Oh my god! Is that you…" 


	4. Cuz I'm your little let down

"Oh my god! Is that you Kiyo?" I looked down at the white haired woman laying on the ground in front of me.

With a laugh she stood up and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Well at least I taught you to defend yourself," she giggled, holding me tightly.

I pulled away to look at her. She looked just as I had remembered her. Long white hair, moon colored eyes, small fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth. But where were her ears and tail?

"So Ki, where are the ears and tail? Hiding them?" I laughed a little, stepping away from her a bit to take it all in.

"Yeah… well you're right. Why bother?" She giggled happily and suddenly there were to white wolf ears on the top of her head and a long white wolf tail protruding from behind her. The vampires around us gasped a little but Kaname simply gave them a look and they fell silent.

~*~Mystery POV~*~

I watched the girl called Kieko interact with Kiyo. It was apparent they had met before, but Kiyo had admitted to staying nowhere longer than a day in almost a hundred years. How could the girls have formed such a close bond in a day? It wasn't possible… unless Kieko was not human either. Maybe her beautiful violet hair was natural… could it be that she was a… I had to find out.

"Ichijou," I mumbled, "we must find out more about Kieko."

~*~Ichijou's POV~*~

As I was given the order to find out more about the beautiful dragoness, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over me. She had told me, ordered me to tell no one about here. What was I supposed to do? I looked over at the beautiful girl in question and realized that she was going to make my life hell.

~*~Kieko's POV*~*

I smiled happily at my old friend. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know me! Always causing trouble somewhere or another!" The wolf demon shot her trademark smirk at the dragoness. "And now I'm here to help the chairman with some peace thing between the races. Actually… do they know what you are?" Kiyo knew Kieko's history with vampires, in fact she was rather surprised to see her friend here at all.

I shook my head. "The blonde one called Takuma, Zero and Yuki know. Of course the chairman does, but they are the only ones. And now you of course, but that is it. I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind… you know how I feel."

"Actually I'm surprised you are even here!"

"I'm here for Yuki. She's rather accident prone." I shook my head, smiling at Yuki before feeling someone's gaze on me.

I turned to find both Kaname and Ichijou watching me intently. Suppressing a shiver I walked over to the pair, bowing to Kaname.

"I thank you for allowing me to attend the festivities. I know I am only here to keep track of Yuki, but you have inadvertently reunited me with a dear friend. For that I am grateful."

Kaname was visibly surprised. This girl was no vampire yet she spoke to him like she was royalty, and like she was one of his kind, giving him the respect he deserved. However, he noticed that as she bowed she kept her neck carefully hidden. He couldn't help but wonder why.

I looked up at him slowly, watching the thoughts churn inside of his head before he spoke.

"Come, sit here with me," he smiled warmly, and I flinched at the sight of his fangs.

His smile quickly turned to a frown as I flinched and he patted the seat behind him. I turned to Ichijou for a second, just long enough to watch jealousy flash though his eyes before he nodded, indicating I would be safe.

I slowly made my way up the steps and lowered myself down next to Kaname, maneuvering myself as far from him as the small couch would allow.

"Now now, no need to sit so far away." He smiled and reached for my arm, causing me to jerk farther away.

I looked over at him and inclined my head.

"With all due respect, I do not trust your kind. I have my reasons, and they are valid and just." I looked over to Ichijou and stood up slowly from the couch.

"If you will forgive me, I think I ought to be going now." I looked over at him and frowned slightly.

"_Do not react to this," _I whispered into his mind, _"meet me in the library later on tonight. I need to speak to you about what your precious Kaname seems to be planning and you will tell me what his sudden interest in me is."_

With that, I grabbed Yuki's wrist, waved goodbye to Kiyo, and left.

I made sure Yuki was safely in her room before I went down to the library. I needed to think before Ichijou showed up anyway.

Once there I began to pace through the shelves, not even reading the titles but just taking up time.

_Why has Kaname suddenly taken such an interest in me? If Ichijou told him, that fiend will die. I won't tolerate this. I don't care for them or their rules but… god I'm not even making any sense to myself. How am I going to tell him what needs to be said and find out what I need to know if I can't even make any sense to myself? Ugh!_

I turned to snarl at the shelf and only came face to face with Kaname.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped softly, backing up against the shelf behind me, my hand going to my dagger.

"I'm here to discuss what you are, because I know you are not human. I just cannot place what you are." He stepped closer to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a human…" I suddenly winced as the tip of my finger caught the blade of my dagger.

Kaname's eyes widened in recognition and his hand shot out to grab my wrist.

"Oh… that's what you are… I could use one of you. You said you were from America? Perfect… we need to talk somewhere more… private. You will be coming with me now." He was then running, dragging me along to only god knows where!


	5. Your little broken dreamer

As I stumbled along behind Kaname I realized something. He was faster than me. Shit. I thought I had trained hard enough to be faster than them? Maybe it's something to do with their diet. Either way it did not bode well for me.

"Where are you taking me?" I snapped, trying to wrench my hand from his grasp and get away.

He was having none of it though, as I felt his hand tighten around my wrist.

"Somewhere to talk where no one will bother us, we have much to discuss."

His answers were vague, I didn't like that one bit and I proved it. With a yelp I allowed my wings to rip from my back, not even caring if I destroyed my uniform. With a leap I took to the sky, dragging him along with me as he didn't let go of my wrist. Instead he turned with a shout and gripped tighter and with both hands.

Once I was sure we were high enough that no one would spot us I stopped.

"This private enough for you," I snarled, glaring at him.

He nodded, looking pleasantly terrified.

"So talk," I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"First put me down so we can talk like civilized beings!"

"You're kind are far from civilized," I growl as I begin to drift lower.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" He glares at me.

"Nevermind," I snap, not wanting to reveal anything about myself to this beast.

As if to reassure myself that I am in control, I loosen my grip on him, letting him slip towards the ground a bit. Not that it was a wise move as it only earned my claw marks in my arm as he regained his hold.

"You know what… I know you are close to Kiyo. I don't know how but you are and if you don't put me down now I'll kill her." He snapped, trying his best to climb up my arm.

With a growl I pulled into a dive, earning a rather girlish scream that didn't end even after our feet touched down on hard ground.

I pushed him away brutally, crying out as his nails left long gashes down the length of my arm. Cradling it to my chest I glared at him.

"You can talk now, we're on solid ground… oh… and you scream like a girl."

His mouth snapped shut, making me snort.

"I do not!" He drew himself up to his full height, hoping to intimidate me. As if. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you going to tell me what you want me for or what?"

"Oh… right. Well you see, you come from America. I want to know what the vampires are like over there."

"Savage cruel beasts who kill any and everything they want. They killed my family and almost killed me."

"Wait, they can't all be like that!"

"Oh but they are. There is no order and there are no classes like you organize yourselves here."

"So they are all Level E's…" He trailed off, turning away from me as he put his hand to his chin.

I crossed my arms, watching him… waiting for whatever would come next.

"You're going to help me. Or I will kill Kiyo. You have no choice here you see. Yes… it will be perfect. From now on, you are my girlfriend. I need you to be close to me and remain safe until I can… yes…" He trailed off again, still not looking at me.

"Until you can what? And I'm not going to be your girlfriend, you can piss off!" I snarled at him, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head.

He whipped around, suddenly inches from my face.

"You will or Kiyo will die. Do it or I'll kill everything else you care about, Yuki included. You will help me or it will not be just your family that was killed by vampires."

I growled, trying my hardest not to flinch away from him. It only took a moment before I agreed.

"Fine, I will do as you ask… just… don't hurt them… please." I lowered my gaze, shutting my eyes tight against the tears that threatened to pour forth.

"Oh I won't, as long as you behave and act as I instruct. You will be moved into the Night Class and Moon Dorms tonight, once we return to the school that is."

With that he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, walking back towards the school.

Keeping my eyes on the ground, I followed.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

She gave in so easily, I had expected more of a fight from this one. I guess I still knew what buttons to push to get someone to do what I wanted. Either way, she would be perfect.

I looked over at her only to see her staring at the ground just in front of her feet. She really shouldn't look so sad. She got to pretend to be my girlfriend, others would kill to be able to even pretend this. Ah well, she will be dead soon enough.

I put on a large smile as we returned to the party. Everyone's eyes fell on us. The girls glaring at her wishing to be in her place and the guys wishing to be in mine. I noticed one set of eyes holding more jealousy than I expected.

~*~Ichijou's POV~*~

As she walked back in, hand in hand with Kaname, I felt a rage growing inside of me that I hadn't known existed. He was only using her, couldn't she see that? Yet she fell for it so easily. Did she like him that much? How could I have not seen this? God I was so foolish to feel for her. It was forbidden anyway. But no one else knew that.

I growled to myself.

Why am I feeling these things?

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I felt everyone's eyes on us and shied away from their gaze. Sadly enough that ended up with me pressing my face into that bastards shoulder. I looked up enough to see him smiling. To think these people followed him.

He led us back to the couch he had been on, sitting down and pulling me close. I looked away from him, looking anywhere but at him.

"Can I leave now? I… need to sleep."

"You'll have to get used to being up all night. Actually, Ichijou? Could you go inform the chairman that Kieko will be transferring to our classes and in the Moon Dorm? Effective tonight?"

I looked over in time to see Ichijou nod a bit before running off. He couldn't seem to get away fast enough. I wonder why…

"Then can you have someone escort me to my old room to gather my things and then lead me to the room in which I will be staying here?"

"I suppose I could do that. Aidou!"

The blonde vampire who had almost attacked me the night I met Takuma came running up and bowed to Kaname.

"Yes Kaname?"

"Take Kieko to her old room in the Sun Dorms, help her gather her things and then lead her to the empty room next to mine."

With a nod, Aidou reached for my hand.

"Come, I'll escort you."

I swatted his hand aside, standing and walking out on my own, glaring at the ground.

This was going to be hell…


	6. I'm your sweet little misery

We finally made it to my room and I quickly began throwing things into bags, packing my clothes as Aidou stood by the door.

"What happened to your clock," he laughed, peering into my garbage can.

"That's what happens when you wake me up," I grumbled, attempting to close the last bag of my things.

His eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

"Well remind me to not wake you up if Kaname ever asks…" he trailed off, looking a little scared.

I just laughed and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and looking around a little.

"I suppose we should get going then…"

Aidou simply nodded and began to lead the way back to the Moon Dorms. As we were almost there we met up with Ichijou. His eyes widened as he saw my bag.

"Here, let me carry that for you. I'll show you to your new room. Thank you for escorting her Aidou, you may return to the party now." He took my bag and slung it over his own shoulder.

Aidou nodded, bowing a bit before running off to return to the party.

I looked up at Ichijou and frowned.

"What was that for? I could have carried that myself you know!"

"I know," he sighed, not looking at me.

I frowned a bit and stepped in front of him.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I growled a bit, frustrated.

"No one is permitted to look at Kaname's girlfriends. You are his girlfriend, or am I mistaken?" His voice seemed slightly bitter.

I frowned, looking at my shoes.

"You are not mistaken. I am his girlfriend now…" I trailed off, hoping he would realize it wasn't what I wanted.

Ichijou smiled, "well then I cannot look at you."

I growled, shaking my head.

"Unless I order you to treat me no different than before. Even Kaname cannot do a thing about that!"

Ichijou's eyes grew wide as he looked down at me.

"Would you really do that?"

"Can you not see? Really… you know what just show me to my room and leave me alone for the rest of the night. I plan on sleeping through the day as well." I sighed, not even looking at him now.

Ichijou frowned, leading me into the dorms and towards a room. As he opened the door I stepped inside, snatching my bag from him and shutting the door in his face.

"Stupid vampires, stupid boys, stupid chairman!"

I stomped around my room, throwing my clothes everywhere in a temper tantrum.

~*~Ichijou's POV~*~

As she slammed the door in my face I stood there in shock. Until I heard her throwing a tantrum inside the room.

Maybe she didn't want to be with Kaname. Maybe… Oh what am I thinking?

*~*Kiyo's POV*~*

I knew something was up with Kaname and Kieko. She wouldn't be with someone like him, hell I couldn't see her with a vampire period. Something fishy was going on here and I didn't like it a bit!

So… I came up with the BEST PLAN EVER!

Once I knew she was safely in her new room I made my escape. Sneaking into the dorms and up to her room was easy. It was getting her awake that proved to be the problem…

*~*Kieko's POV*~*

"Come on! Wake up Kieko! I have the best plan ever!" Kiyo whined from the doorway.

"No." I growled, tossing another shoe at her, which she easily dodged.

"Kieko you're going to want to wake up. I promise."

"No." I was out of shoes to throw now.

"Kie, I can promise this is one trap you WON'T want to get caught in."

The second she said the word trap she had my attention. I knew that she was right. If I didn't get up I would become another victim of her latest scheme.

"Besides Kie, I know the truth. You don't want to be with Kaname! He's not your type!" Kiyo giggled.

I shook my head, I couldn't let her know the truth about Kaname and I. She would be angry that I didn't think she could handle herself against him.

"He's not that bad Ki, I promise. But let's go put this new plan into action!" I grinned, getting up and hoping like hell this trap made Kaname look like a fool.


	7. Just a perfect imperfection

*~* Kiyo's POV *~*

I stared at Kieko and grinned.

"Okay, I figure I haven't caused enough trouble yet, so I would get started. I was staring at the lower level the other day and it just sort of came to me. I had the greatest urge to throw an ice cream social.

"Since that would be common and un-chaotic, the thought of filling the entire lower Moon Dorm with ice cream came to mind. After they make it through that, I plan on digging a pit right outside the door. I will fill it with chocolate syrup and cover it to look like the path already there.

"When they get out of that, there will be yet another pitfall in a semicircle, ensuring that they can't avoid it, filled with whipped cream. It will be about five feet across.

"Next, I have already rigged the buckets of sprinkles and peanuts to fall when they set foot near the trees. After they get out of that, I will be standing there to put a cherry on dear Kaname-sama's head. Like it?"

I stared at her, still grinning, a mischievous glint to my eyes.

*~*Kieko's POV*~*

I smiled, shaking my head a bit. It was brilliant, I had to give her that.

"Kiyo, that is perfect. What do you need me to do?"

"Well I suppose we'll need lot's of ice cream and everything. I already checked the kitchen and they won't have enough. I figured since you can fly and all…" her voice trailed off as she looked at me expectantly.

I smiled, nodding.

"Easy enough, you plan on beginning the dig I presume?"

She nodded, smiling brightly.

"By the time you get back with everything they should already be done with their party and in bed. You have money right?"

I nodded, going to my closet and changing quickly into some normal clothes. When I emerged Kiyo was already gone. With a laugh I quietly opened my window and jumped out, opening my wings and flying in the direction of the town.

When I arrived, I quickly bought all of the supplies we would need. Several people looked at me funny as I carried enough ice cream and toppings to feed a few armies, but no one bothered me.

It wasn't easy flying back to the school with my prize, so I ended up flying much slower than I would have liked.

When I landed I saw Kiyo was right, everyone else had gone to bed and she was standing outside of the entrance to the Moon Dorms waiting for me.

As I settled down beside her, her eyes brightened.

"Oh Kie! That's enough for the trap and a bowl for ourselves! YAY!" She squealed, tackling into me.

I laughed, pushing her off of me and shrugging.

"Everything else ready then?"

She nodded and quickly grabbed all of the ice cream and heading inside.

"Could you do the chocolate pit?" She asked over her shoulder, not expecting a response.

I didn't give her one, I just grabbed the chocolate and began to fill the pit just outside of the door. Just as I finished, she bounced out to fill the whipped cream pit.

Once we were done she grinned at me.

"Let's fly up to your room and eat ice cream!"

I laughed, scooping her and the last of the supplies up and flying into my still open window.

As we sat on my bed she asked the question I had been dreading.

"So why are you dating Kaname anyway?"

I sighed, shaking my head and looking into my bowl.

"It's… a long story Ki…" I trailed off, hoping she would let it go.

No such luck.

"I have nothing but time, you know that. And the way I understand it… You've got the same amount of time."

"Ki… I just…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"I saved you from vampires so long ago and now you are dating one. What did I miss?"

"Ki…" Just then Kaname burst into my door.

"What are you two doing in here! Some of us are trying to sleep!" His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Kiyo.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch I was just going. Kie, I expect an explanation at some point." With that, she stood and walked out of my room, shoving Kaname on her way out.

Kaname turned his eyes to me.

"You should get some sleep too, Dear, if you expect to make it through classes in the evening."

With a growl I simply stood and closed the door in his face.

*~*Kaname's POV*~*

As she shut the door in my face I had to suppress the urge to bust it open and kill her. I needed her for my plans to work.

*~*Kiyo's POV*~*

As I watched her shut the door in Kaname's face it became apparent to me that she didn't want to be with him. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to and why she wouldn't tell me.


	8. But you were never supposed to see

I woke at what appeared to be sunset to the sound of Kaname knocking on my door. I rolled out of bed, hair sticking up every which way and stalked over to the door.

I threw it open with a growl that made even Kaname step back with an alarmed look on his face.

"What do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms and still growling.

"It's time to wake up. Our classes start soon enough and I thought you might want some time to get ready." He frowned a bit.

"Though I can see why Aidou did not want to wake you up. You're something of a bear in the mornings."

"You should see what she does to clocks," Aidou chirped from behind him.

I heard a laugh and turned to see Kiyo.

"You should let me stick to waking her, Kaname-sama. I have perfected the art over the years." She giggled, bouncing over to hold out a handful of candy.

I took it greedily and retreated into my room to get ready, shutting the door on all of them.

~*~ Kiyo's POV~*~

I watched her take the candy and shut the door. Knowing she was awake for good I turned to Kaname.

"What do you want with Kie-chan," I snapped, glaring up at him.

He looked down at me with such a look of disgust I wanted to rip his throat out then and there.

"It is of no concern of yours, _demon,_ who I choose to spend time with."

"It is when I think you are simply using her and I would hate for you to ruin the chairman's peace plan by further ruining your race in her eyes. She is one of the last left, do you really want the rest of her kin to be raised hunting yours?" I smirked, tilting my head to the left before skipping into Kieko's room and shutting the door, once more in his face.

He would get his when he went downstairs so I could wait to make sure Kie was ok.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I heard my door open and shut once more as I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping my towel tightly around my body I began to yell.

"Get the fu…" I stopped when I saw it was Kiyo. "Oh… hey Ki," I smiled, turning to my wardrobe to grab a clean uniform.

"You know that's the wrong one," she pointed out as she saw the Day Class uniform in my hand.

"Yes, Ki, I know. Did you really think I would take easily to changing out of black? I've been in black for more years than Kaname could dream of, as if he could force me into white." I giggled and bounced back into the bathroom to don the uniform.

When I returned Kiyo was jumping on my bed like a child.

"Come on! We have to get out the window to watch them struggle through the trap!" She grabbed my hand and ran to the window, jumping out and landing gracefully below.

I smiled, waiting for a moment before tipping myself out of the window and hurtling towards the ground. To anyone who hadn't seen this before they would think I was committing suicide. I offered no motion until just before I hit the ground, at which point I flipped to land in a crouch.

"Show off," Kiyo grumbled, grabbing my hand and running to stand on the other side of the chocolate syrup pit to wait.

As the doors opened behind us, we turned to see the rest of the Night Class swimming through ice cream with confused looks on their faces. Shaking it off they all tried to step towards us, only to fall into the chocolate pit. With a giggle, Kiyo and I watched them fight their way out.

As understanding dawned on Kaname's face we took off into a run towards the school.

He stumbled along behind, falling into the whipped cream pit with a angered cry. By the time he hit the sprinkle and peanut forest he was stalking us, all but steaming in anger.

"Ki, maybe you shouldn't put a cherry on his head, he looks pretty angry," I whispered to her as we ran.

"Nonsense! This will teach him to kick ME out of YOUR room!" She grinned over and me and skidded to a stop, turning to face the furious vampire.

Pulling a jar of maraschino cherries out of her pocket she walked over and dumped them all onto his head.

"That is for kicking me out of Kie-chan's room you asshole," she growled.

"If I hadn't promised the dragon no harm would come to you, hell if I didn't need her, you would be dead for this you stupid bitch," he growled, his hands balling into fists.

Before she could ask questions I snapped my fingers causing all of the Night Class to be clean again. I then grabbed her hand and ran away from Kaname, ignoring the looks from Yuki and Zero as we burst through the gate at a breakneck pace.

"What did he mean promising you no harm would come to me? Better yet, need you? What is THAT all about?" She hissed in my head as we ran.

"I don't know?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Kieko Lynn you tell me what is going on." She drug me to a stop, knowing better than to use my last name, even when yelling at me.

"I don't know Kiyo. He just needs me for some plan, I don't know why. He hasn't told me yet. And if I didn't date him… He would have killed you…" I stared down at my shoes, my hands behind my back.

"And you didn't think I could handle myself? I taught you how to fight Kieko! How in the hell did you… who is that?"

Her sudden stop caused me too look up.

"Oh," I began to blush a bit. "That's Takuma, the Vice President. I ordered him to treat me as if I were not what I am. I wonder what he wants."

"I'll let you two alone then," Kiyo giggled, winking at me before sprinting into the school.

I glared after her, trying to calm my blush before Takuma could see it.

"Thank you for cleaning us up Kieko. Your friend there is going to be trouble isn't she?" He smiled brightly, coming to stand beside me.

"You have no idea Takuma, and I'll usually be involved. Better involved in the planning than being a victim!" I giggled, looking at him.

"I would have to agree," he laughed, looking down at me.

"You didn't get it too bad did you?"

"No, I watched the others as much as I could but it was pretty unavoidable."

"Most of her traps are," I smirked and started towards the school again, "so where is Kaname? And is he pissed you're talking to me?"

"I… probably but you ordered me to treat you the same so… I can't help it." He blushed a bit, watching the ground as he walked at my side.

"If he gives you too much trouble I'll leave him," I giggled, patting his shoulder.

"Is that so, dear?" Kaname's voice sounded behind us.

I dropped my hand from Takuma's shoulder as a bright blush overtook his face. Kaname stepped up and took my hand, leading me the rest of the way to the school as Takuma fell behind us.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

I watched Kaname take her hand and a look of disgust washed over her perfect features. Rage swelled inside me and all I could think about was stealing her away and running. Where to I don't know but I wanted to take her and go.

This can't bode well for me.


	9. Cuz I tried so hard to be

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

As I sat in the class waiting for the others I tried to think of a way to cheer Kie up. Suddenly the perfect idea hit me. When I had first met her we used to go out on the town a lot and it just so happened that I remembered her favorite place to go.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I walked into the room hand in hand with Kaname, my eyes on the floor. This was horrible. I didn't want this beast touching me at all and I knew he really didn't want to be touching me, but here he was doing it anyway. I knew we had an act to keep up but did he really have to take it this far?

I sighed slightly, smiling a bit as my eyes caught Kiyo's.

The bright smile she returned to me made me a little uneasy but I didn't get a chance to ask her about it before Kaname forced me past her and into a seat beside him. Ignoring the glares Ruka was sending towards me I focused on my desk, not even listening to the teacher as he began his lecture for the night.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I saw how sad Kieko looked and knew I had to do something quickly.

With a snap of my fingers the teacher was silenced and bound to a chair. The lights went out, only to be replaced with black-lights.

"TECHNO RAVE!" I screamed, throwing handfuls of glo-sticks into the air.

I looked back to see Kie's face light up as she pulled away from Kaname and began to dance to "Pretty Rave Girl".

With a giggle I moved over to her and began to dance as well.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I grinned, dancing happily when suddenly it occurred to me.

"Ki! You forgot the drums!" I snapped my fingers and suddenly there were three large drums in the front of the room. Running up to them I dumped something onto them and suddenly began to beat on them. Quickly I was covered in glowing paint.

With a squeal I looked around the room to find only Aidou was dancing with us.

"Ki," I whined, "make them dance!"

She giggled and pulled Ruka up. She seemed hesitant at first but soon got into it as well.

She turned to Shiki and Rima and managed to coax them into dancing as well, all with their usual blank look on their faces. It was hilarious.

I knew Kaname wouldn't dance, he simply sat at his desk glaring at Kiyo, Ichijou looking nervous at his side.

"Ta-kun! Come dance with us!" I yelled, smiling brightly at him.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

As she yelled at me to dance I fidgeted. It wasn't a direct command but could I really deny her when she looked so happy for the first time since I met her.

One look over at Kaname told me I should wait until it was a direct command.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I watched him hesitate and grinned. I moved away from the drums to stand in front of him, hands on my hips.

"Ta-kun, I order you to dance with me. Better yet, I order you to come play drums with me!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with little resistance. As he stood at the drum beside me we began to pound out a new beat for everyone to dance to.

I laughed happily, suddenly pouncing onto Ichijou and hugging him tightly.

Just as suddenly as I pounced him I was pulled away by the scruff of my uniform. Struggling slightly, I turned enough to see Kaname was holding me and looking about ready to kill me.

"Make it all go away," he snarled at me, shaking me slightly.

Tucking my head and looking like a scolded dog I snapped my fingers and everything vanished, silence over taking the room.

The silence was ruined, however, by a loud, vicious snarl coming from Kiyo.

"Put. Her. Down." She snarled darkly, walking over to us.

"No, Ki… it's ok. Really. We should be paying attention to lessons," I mumbled, curling into a fetal position even as Kaname held me aloft.


	10. That good little girl

I looked up at Kaname a bit, hoping Kiyo would just let this go and that he wouldn't hurt her any.

"I said, put her down Kaname." Kiyo snapped.

I looked around, watching the other students snap out of odd techno dance positions and shuffle to their seats. I yelped a bit as Kaname shook me, glaring at Kiyo.

"I don't think I will. And I don't think you can make me."

Kiyo growled louder, stepping closer to Kaname. Suddenly I shifted in his grasp, placing my hand over his and batting my eyes a bit.

"Please Kaname-sama, let it go. I will take whatever punishment you will dish out to me." I nuzzled against his hand, trying to at least fluster him into forgetting what was happening.

Thankfully my plan worked and he dropped me like a hot coal, his eyes searching my face for some explanation.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

As she nuzzled against me I dropped her in shock. Was she really falling for me? This didn't make any sense. My eyes searched her face, trying to figure out if she was playing at something.

I realized suddenly that I was actually attracted to her. Grabbing her hand I pulled her out of the room and into an empty classroom a few doors down. Pushing her inside I slammed the door behind us.

"What are you playing at dragoness?" My voice was huskier than I meant it to be.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I watched him walk towards me, the door slammed shut behind us. I hadn't expected this. Wondering how far he would let this go I looked demurely at the floor.

"What, is a girl not allowed to be attracted to her boyfriend?" I bit my bottom lip and blushed a bit.

"I must say I was not expecting it," he mumbled, still coming closer.

"Just as you were not expecting to be attracted to me, am I wrong?" I finally looked up at him and realized I really was kind of attracted to him… if he wasn't a vampire it would be better.

I jumped slightly as he crossed the distance between us and pressed his lips tightly to mine. It was a brief moment before he jerked away like he had stuck his tongue in an electrical socket.

"No, you are just a pawn, I can't let you have this over me…" he growled, half to himself.

His hands still lay on my hips and I took advantage of that, moving closer and pressing up against him.

"I don't have to be… You don't have to use me like you seem to plan to," I whispered, nuzzling lightly at his neck.

Then the door slammed open behind him. I jumped away like I had been shot, but he still held my hips so I ended up falling and he fell down on top of me.

I looked around his shoulder just in time to see Kiyo taking a flying leap at him.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screeched, landing on his back and rolling him off of me. Her fists swinging, she managed to land a few good punches on him before the noise from their scuffle brought the rest of the Night Class running to the room.

It took five of them to pull her off of him, even then it was a chore to keep her off of him.

"Kiyo! Please! He fell! It was an accident! Calm down!" I screamed, inches from her face.

She suddenly fell still and looked at me, her face contorted into a look of pain.

"But Kie… I don't… I… I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking to the ground.

"Put her down," I growled. The second she was on her feet I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, I know you were worried because of my past but only Ichijou here knows. Please don't make a big thing. He honestly fell sweets." I whispered against her ear as I held her.

She nodded against my shoulder and shrugged.

"I guess you're right, I over reacted." Bouncing back like she always did she pulled the rest of the class from the room with a cry of "let's get back to class!"

I went to kneel beside Kaname, looking at the marks that would surely become bruises. He gripped my wrists as I touched them lightly. Looking at his hands I felt panic rise in my throat.

"Please, don't grab me like that," I whispered, looking away from him.

He didn't answer, he just pulled me down into another kiss. I allowed him for a moment before pulling away.

"We should really get back to class as well," I whispered, standing and walking towards the door.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

I watched her walk towards the door, staring at her curves. Why couldn't I keep my hands off her? This shouldn't be happening. I needed her as bait to bring the American vampires under my control, and that wouldn't work if I had feelings for her. I had to get her out of her quickly.

"Yes, we should," I mumbled, standing quickly and taking her elbow. As I escorted her to class I couldn't help but wonder what exactly about her was so appealing.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked back towards the class.

"I'll come to your room after classes to give you something to eliminate the bruises that will form," I mumbled as he opened the door to the classroom.

With a short nod he simply lead us to our seats.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

I watched him lead her back in and frowned. She looked so sad again, but their lips were red… almost as if they had been kissing. Again I felt rage building inside of me. Could she really be falling for him? But she had just tackled me… Oh who was I kidding, Kaname had laid claims to her. Her and I were just friends. I pushed my feelings aside and resigned myself to being happy as just friends with her.

"Kieko-chan?" I whispered, tapping her hand gently as she sat between Kaname and I.

I watched her look up at me and there was something in her eyes… was it fear?

"You called me Ta-kun. May I call you Kie-chan just as Kiyo does?"

She nodded, smiling a little bit and patting the back of my hand.

"Of course Ta-kun, I'm glad we are friends."

I felt warmth flood through me at her words and it felt like my skin burst into flames were she touched me, but I pushed it back. We were friends and friends only.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I felt the urge to lay my head on his shoulder and sleep but I knew that would cause problems. Leaving my hand resting on Takuma's, I turned and lay my head against Kaname's shoulder yawning widely.

"Are you tired?" He whispered, looking down at me.

I nodded slightly but sat up, trying my hardest to pay attention to the lectures.

When classes finally ended, I sprung up from my seat.

"I'll meet you in your room Kaname," I grinned as I bolted out of the room.

I made it into my room to grab the balm and then into his room all before he even made it to the dorms.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

When I walked into my room, Kieko was there jumping on my bed like a child. Somehow I couldn't stop myself. I flew at her and pressed her to my bed, my lips hungrily pressing to hers.

Do they? Don't they? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. A perfect little angel

I yelped slightly as he pounced on me, but he only took advantage of my mouth being open and thrust his tongue into my mouth. Something took over me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss with an eagerness that frightened me.

That's when I heard a surprised cough at the door.

Kaname jumped up off of me, his excitement apparent, and turned to face the intruder.

Ruka stood there, tears in her eyes, and Kaname simply shut the door on her. As he made to jump me again I held up my hand.

"I came here to help you not have bruises in the morning." I then handed him the balm.

"Rub this where there are red marks and they won't bruise. I'm sorry I can't do it for you, I really should go now."

With that I edged past him and out of the door, shutting it gently behind me. With a sigh I quickly walked to my room and locked the door behind me, flopping onto my bed.

What is wrong with me?

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I watched as Kieko fled Kaname's room and suppressed a growl. I wanted to kill that damn vampire. He pissed me off like you would not believe! I wanted to just strangle him. Nothing would have made me happier. Well, nothing except this new plan and Kieko's happiness anyway.

I was still angry that he had banned me from Kieko's room and even more furious that he had treated her as he did before then almost raping her. I can't believe she let him get away with that shit! I taught her so much better. This vampire really had her scared. It was ridiculous. He was on my shit list now and I hold grudges for an eternity.

I nimbly jumped from the second story of the Moon Dorm to the lounge area. I smiled and waved to Aidou, Kain, Rima, and Shiki. They seemed nervous that I was going out, but also really worried about stopping me. Good. They should fear me.

I walked out and around the building to the window I knew to be Kaname's. He would very much not get away with this. I watched the vampire, waiting for the signs that he was going to bed. The sun was beginning to rise, so it shouldn't be too much longer. That drug I slipped into his fake blood earlier should be kicking in about now, too.

Sure enough, the high-and-mighty pureblood soon passed out on his bed. I grinned to myself and opened his window. I slipped in and glanced around. So much havoc to cause in such a short time. I wanted to make sure that Kie wasn't a part of this one. Let him be angry with me. I'm trying to incur his wrath for God's sake!

I first walked into the bathroom joined to his room. Moving quickly, I glued every movable thing down. Let's see him try to use his shampoo and soap now! I walked back into his room and began rearranging the furniture. I glued the dresser in front of the bathroom door and glued all uniforms inside together, but made sure that they had the look of just hanging where he had left them. I then glued his couch in front of the door and the side table on top of it. The bed was placed in the closet and glued as well.

I removed everything from his closet and glued it in the dresser. I then glued the sheets to the bed as well as the pillows, thank God sleeping beauty had passed out before making it under the sheets. After this was done, I again made sure all objects that might be moved were glued to what they were sitting on. As I was about to leave, I froze for a moment and stared at Kaname. Grinning evilly, I emptied the rest of the glue in my possession into his pajamas. Let's see him get out of that one!

Satisfied that my chaos was finished, I jumped over his table-adorned couch and walked out his door. I closed it carefully and turned to walk back to my room.

~*~Shiki's POV~*~

I watched Kiyo walk out of Kaname's room.

"What were you doing in Kaname-sama's room?"

"Looking for Kie-chan." She didn't even look at me as she continued on her way to her room.

"Was she in there?"

"Nope, just Kaname was." She shut the room to her door, effectively ending our conversation.

This might not be so good, I turned on my heel and went to tell Ichijou.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

As Shiki told me what he had decided I knew that Kiyo was up to no good. Before he even finished his story I was running up to Kaname's room. Whipping open the door I walked in only to run my knees into the couch, my face falling to land on the table resting on top.

Confused, I tried to move the table but it appeared glued to the couch. When I tried to move the couch I found it glued to the floor. Not wanting to venture any further into a possible trap I yelled for Kaname.

"Kaname-sama! Are you awake?"

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

I woke to the sound of Ichijou yelling for me. Somehow worried about Kieko I sat bolt upright… or tried to. I quickly realized I was stuck to my bed. Wait… where was my bed. I looked around to see I was in my closet.

"GOD DAMNIT KIEKO AND KIYO!"

I ripped up, the back half of my pajamas sticking to the bed and taking some skin with them. I stomped out to see the chaos my room was in and my anger only grew. I looked at Ichijou with a growl.

"Where are they?"

"Only Kiyo was seen coming out of you room and you were the last to see Kieko. I don't think Kie-chan was in on this one," he sputtered out.

"You better not be covering for her," I growled, causing him to shake his head. Convinced he wasn't I went to where my dresser was, yanking it open and attempting to grab a fresh uniform, only to find them immobilized as well.

"Ichijou, find me a fresh uniform. I'm showering in Kieko's room, could you alert her that I will be there in a moment and to not look." I snarled, trying my hardest not to yell.

He was gone before he even answered me.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I head Kaname yell and flinched in my bed. What had Kiyo done?

I jumped when someone knocked on my door, opening it cautiously.

"Kaname will be coming here in a moment to use your shower he asks that you not look as the back half of his pajamas are missing. Thank you," he spat out in a rush before bolting off.

I went and lay face down on my bed, door still open. Moments later I heard it shut and Kaname walk past into my bathroom. Once that door shut I rolled over to wait. I knew he would come out and yell about this to me.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

I took my time in the shower, knowing I needed to calm down before I went back out there. She had looked so perfect on that bed though.

When I finally made it out she had rolled onto her back and I got a good look at the thin gown she was calling pajamas. My blood began to race through my veins and I moved to lay down beside her, pulling her against me with her ass cradled to my growing excitement.

Feeling her stiffen in my arms I kissed her shoulder gently.

"I'm not going to do anything but your friend has made it so I cannot sleep in my bed right now. I ask you to let me sleep here for now and fix it in the morning please," I mumbled against her shoulder, unable to stop the trail of kisses I was placing along her neck.

She nodded and I heard her fingers snap just before I heard the door lock. My excitement swelled against her, causing her to flinch.

"That's not what I meant by that, I only meant that it would be improper and probably make her plotting against you worse if she were to walk in," she mumbled, trying to wiggle away from me a bit.

"Oh, well either way, goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

Oh god, I'm never going to get to sleep with him holding me like this… I don't sleep with people touching me. Suddenly a vision of it being Ichijou flashed through my head and that managed to ease me into sleep.


	12. But instead

When I woke, I began to panic. There were arms around me! I bolted up and threw a few punches at my 'attacker' as I retreated to the other side of the room. As I looked back I saw a very angry and confused looking Kaname shielding his head and staring at me from in my bed.

"What in the hell was that all about?" He snarled at me, dropping his hands and sitting up fully.

"Well you see… I'm not used to people touching me while I sleep. It was a defense mechanism. Kiyo usually resorts to candy when waking me up because the same thing happens." I stared at my feet as I spoke.

"That explains the other evening then," he chuckled, lying back on my bed, "well come back to bed then Kieko."

I shook my head and quickly grabbed a uniform from my dresser and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I slumped against the door and sighed a bit. This was getting crazy, all of this when I'm only a pawn to him. It really messes with a girl's head.

I took longer than usual in the bathroom, making sure to pull my hair into an elaborate up-do and do my makeup before donning my uniform. When I opened the door I found he was no longer in my bed. With a sigh of relief I closed my eyes for a moment but they flashed right back open as I realized that there was now a single red rose on my bed.

Crossing the room I picked up the note laying beside the bed.

_A beautiful rose for the most beautiful pawn of us all. Do not worry, this is not from our darling chess master, I am just another piece on the board._

I stood there for a long moment reading and rereading that note before I picked up the rose, drawing it close to my face and inhaling its delicate scent. I closed my eyes, unaware another pair of eyes was watching me.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I watched the vampire walk into Kie-chan's room with a rose and walk out empty handed. Well at least it wasn't that dreadful Kaname. I smiled to myself and crept to the doorway to watch what she would do.

As she read the note I got the strongest urge to ask her what it said. Well urges are bad for me so I waited until she began to smell it before I made myself known.

I bounced into the room, landing delicately on the bed and causing her to jump.

"Well who is that from? Kaname-sama kissing ass?" I giggled and tilted my head to the right a bit.

"No, it's… well I don't know who it's from, here." She handed me the note and I scanned it quickly.

"Hmm… what's all this about chess?"

"Kaname plays people like most would play chess. He has already mentioned that I am a pawn. I just didn't think he would use others here as well." She frowned slightly and lay the rose beside her bed, tucking the note into her pocket. She saw my curious look and smiled.

"I'm sure Kaname could figure out who wrote it. We don't want anyone in trouble for it now do we Ki?"

"You're just being nice because they called you beautiful! That and candy is all it takes to win you over… and apparently flowers," I teased her. I was delighted when a light blush overtook her features. I knew her 'secret' admirer was listening.

"Well that's not all it takes but I suppose it helps," she laughed. "But that's better than you! All someone has to do is scratch behind your ears and you're all theirs!"

As if to demonstrate some point she reached over and began to scratch behind my ears. I'm not happy to say she was right. I leaned into her hand, my tail slipping out and beginning to thump against my leg.

With a laugh she took her hand away and skipped towards the entrance hall only to run into Ichijou. With a yelp she fell on top of him.

Smirking, I ran off and took the other way downstairs.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ta-kun!" I laughed as I struggled to get up off of him. It took me a few minutes of struggling to realize his arms were around my waist holding me to him. I fell still watching the blush creep up his neck.

"I apologize for that Kie-chan," he mumbled as his hands fell away.

I pushed up and stood, offering my hand to help him up as well, a bright smile on my face. "Don't worry about it! Accidents happen, I ran into you after all."

As he took my hand and stood in front of me he did something I would not have expected.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly to mine for the briefest moment before pulling away.

"Then forgive me for that. It was not proper of me." He smiled his usual chipper smile before turning and walking away.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

Well… that was not smart… I kissed her. Kaname is going to kill me if he finds out…


	13. I'm your little let down

I watched Takuma walk away, a frown on my face.

Why did he kiss me? Was it just so he could apologize? I hate vampires.

With a growl I walked away and down towards where the rest of the Night Class was waiting to leave.

~*~ Kaname's POV~*~

I watched him kiss her and suppressed a growl. I had to get rid of her. I needed to just use her like I had planned. How I had let myself actually start to fall for her I would never be sure, but it was time she was gone.

I walked down the stairs just after her and grabbed her upper arm, dragging her along.

"It's time we put my plan into action, dragoness," I snarled under my breath.

"Get to the school. Kieko and I here are going on a bit of a trip. I'll return soon enough." I snapped at the rest of the class, glaring at Kiyo and all but daring her to do something. When she did nothing, I drug Kieko out of the room and away from the school.

~*~ Kieko's POV~*~

I stumbled along behind Kaname, eyes on his tensed shoulders.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer me but kept pulling me along towards the town on the outskirts of the school.

"Kaname! Where are we going?" I was yelling now, but I didn't really care. He wasn't paying attention to me!

He still refused to answer me. Rather suddenly we came upon an airport and he pulled me past the gates. He finally stopped in front of a small plane and began to push me into it.

I struggled against him and finally caught hold of the doorframe of the plane, effectively stopping his progress.

"You tell me where we are going or I'm NOT getting into this plane you arrogant asshole!"

"Well, dragoness, we are going to America. You are going to fulfill your part as my pawn. Now get in you stupid bitch!" He snapped at me, pushing harder against my back.

I was in enough shock that that last push actually managed to get me into the plane. With shaking hands I managed to strap myself into my seat and stare blankly out at the open sky before us.

America? Pawn? What could he possibly need me for in America? I just knew I didn't want to go back there. I tried to move my hands. My mind was screaming at them to remove the straps and to get out and run but my body just wasn't obeying.

As Kaname climbed into the other side and set about preparing for takeoff, I turned to look at him.

"What exactly do you need me to do in America," I queried softly.

His eyes shot to mine, his hands pausing at their tasks with malicious intent.

"You, my dear, are going to become bait while I take over the level E's in America and build my army."

He said it so calmly, like it was nothing to throw my life away to gain an army. Had I really meant so little to him? I had thought... I was foolish. Very foolish.

I felt myself fall away. It was almost like a trance. Like someone else was in control of my body and I was just sitting there watching. I saw through my eyes, but it felt like I was watching through someone else as well. It was like I wasn't really there. My eyes shut and I fell further. I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to die at the hands of a level E, just like my parents. And that it would all be Kaname's fault.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I watched Kaname pull Kieko away. God I wanted to stop him but I knew it would only cause her grief.

Shortly after they had left I felt Kieko's presence drift from my mind. It was an odd feeling. We had been together for so long and we had always talked through our minds that I had forgotten that she was always there, so feeling that suddenly vanish startled me. This could not bode well.

"_Kie-chan? Kie-chan are you there?"_ I tried speaking directly to her mind like we used to but only found the thoughts bouncing off a barrier of sorts. It was almost like it had been before I taught her to open her mind to mine.

"Shit," I mumbled aloud, causing a few of the Night Class to turn to look at me. I smiled at them sheepishly and turned back to my work on my desk.

This could not mean anything good. I looked back at Ichijou with a frown and reached into his mind. I found thoughts of Kieko. They even covered up the work he was supposed to be doing. I wondered if he would go with me to try and find her... to try and save her.

I don't know how I knew she had to be saved, but I was absolutely positive she needed to be saved.


	14. I'm your little broken dreamer

I watched as Kaname somehow managed to get the plane to take off, piloting it through the air. I vaguely wondered how he knew how to fly a plane, but the thought vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. I heard him grumbling and ignored him as he looked over at me. His mouth was moving but I really couldn't tell what he was saying.

I slid further into my own mind and turned to watch out my window.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

I watched her look out the window with a vacant expression on her face. Her sudden silence unnerved me but she was just a pawn. She didn't really matter.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I jumped up suddenly, running up to sit by Ichijou. Settling into the seat beside him, I smiled sweetly.

"Ichijou? You like Kieko right?"

He blushed, shaking his head.

"No, no. We're just friends!" He lied.

I hate it when people lie to me. Really... I do.

"I saw you put the rose on her bed and she let me read the note. Now is not the time to be lying to me either Ichijou! I think Kieko is in trouble." I growled a bit, keeping my voice low as I watched for his reaction.

"Kaname wouldn't hurt his girlfriend. Do not worry so much Kiyo. All will be fine. Now go back to your seat and pay attention to lessons," his eyes stayed on his desk as he dismissed me.

This was turning out to be harder than I thought. I growled a bit and walked back to my desk.

I'll admit, I was expecting him to jump up and beg me to help him find her and rescue her. I was expecting him to admit he had fallen for her and that he wanted to be with her forever. I was NOT expecting this.

As I flopped into my seat I decided I needed to make him realize just how much he cared for my dragon friend.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I was vaguely aware of Kaname landing the plane at a small airport. The sign announced that we had returned to my home town. A fresh wave of terror shot through me, reaching out to touch Kiyo as well before I jerked it back, cowering once more.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

As I felt Kieko's terror touch my mind and then vanish, I knew where he had taken her. He had taken her back to America and to the town she had almost been killed in. It seemed like so long ago really...

~*~Flashback! No one's POV~*~

A small girl with violet hair cowered against a brick wall as two male figures loomed closer, their eyes glowing red with bloodlust. The girl whimpered a bit which only made the men laugh louder.

"Aw is the little dragoness scared of the vampires? That will teach your kind to think you're better than ours! Did you see what we did to your family you little bitch? We're going to do that to you too! But we're going to have some fun first!" The one growled, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

The second smirked, a bulge already appearing in the front of his pants in anticipation.

"Can I go first James? Can I huh? You got to go first on her mother, I want to have this sweet little tight piece first!"His eyes travelled along the length of the girl.

She whimpered again, trying to pull her tattered clothing closer to her body and only succeeding in ripping it more.

"Fine, you can go first," James laughed, shaking his head a bit, "but save that pretty little mouth for me."

Rather suddenly they froze, eyes wide. And then they were gone, dust floating on the wind as a woman with white hair stood just behind where they had been. Her silver eyes softened as they gazed upon the girl in the corner.

"A dragoness huh? Never met one of those before. Hey do you have a home somewhere nearby? Looks like you could use some clothes and I don't have any spares on me."

The girl looked up at the other woman, her golden eyes flickered with fear.

"Please don't kill me," she murmured, trembling.

"Now why would I kill you? I killed them because they were going to kill you! Bah, we've got to teach you how to defend yourself! I can't always be around to help you, you know!" She stepped closer and offered the girl her hand.

"I'm Kiyo by the way, what's your name?"

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I frowned a bit. I had promised her I would always be around to help her... well I wasn't about to break that promise now! But I wasn't going without Ichijou. He had to realize he loved her. And I had to work quickly, judging by that terror that just shot through Kie-chan.


	15. Sweet misery and perfect imperfection

I kept my head down as he pulled me through the town. It didn't feel real, but then again I still wasn't exactly engaged in what was going on. I could smell the fear on the humans that passed by us. They were all wearing a large H on their clothing, but none of them seemed to have hair. Had the vampires really taken over here? I hadn't thought I had been gone that long. But maybe after they killed my parents… we had been in charge here. Was it really this bad?

I drifted further back into my mind, closing my eyes now. I didn't want to see where we ended up.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I growled slightly in annoyance. How was I going to make him realize that he loved her… OH! DUH!

I wiggled over and flopped down into the seat beside him once more.

"Do you think they went away to get married? I don't think they would do that without us do you? Maybe we should go find them?"

The second I mentioned marriage I had his full attention. His eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"You don't think Kieko would have… not after… we have to stop this!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the classroom.

I stumbled along behind him before jumping onto his back. I wasn't about to fall and get hurt… besides he was running faster than I could anyway.

It wasn't long before we arrived at an airport. Curiosity got the best of me and I ran off, leaving him to talk to some guy behind a desk.

"Kiyo get back here it's time to go! I know where they went!" Ichijou growled before I could get too far away.

Reluctantly I made my way back to him and he followed some guy towards a plane.

"We're flying?" I gulped. Sure I flew with Kie-chan all the time but… this was different! I was going to be shoved in a fricken tin thing and hurtled through the air!

"Yes, Kaname took her to some town in America." Ichijou frowned a bit.

Suddenly all my fear was gone.

"He took her home, Ichijou. That's not a good place for her…" I mumbled, quickly moving towards the plane.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

When Kiyo told me that Kaname took her home, I instantly knew why. She was bait. He had been trying to build an army for years but hadn't succeeded here. With the vampires running rampant in America, he might just get his army. Kieko was going to die if we didn't get to her fast enough.

Oh why didn't I see this before? I couldn't let her die! I lo… she was my best friend! The only friend I had really. Kaname used me just like all the others, and they didn't really talk to me much. If she died I wouldn't have anyone.

I looked over at Kiyo. Her face was not quite a glare, but it was close.

"Kiyo? Is there any hope?"

Kiyo's eyes flashed for a moment before she looked over at me.

"Not if we don't hurry."

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

When I opened my eyes next I found myself standing in front of my old home. No one had moved in since we left, but the door had been fixed.

As Kaname pulled me inside I realized that it had been thoroughly cleaned as well. There was no sign of the brutal massacre that had taken place there. Suddenly I saw it all just like it was happening again.

~*~Flashback Kieko's POV~*~

I was laying in the library, reading some new book I had found when suddenly I heard a loud boom come from downstairs. I wasn't really curious as to what it was until I heard my mother's scream.

I threw down the book and ran from the room. As I made it to the top of the grand staircase I saw my mother fighting a vampire. This wasn't right… the vampires listened to us… what was happening?

My mother happened to see me and she turned to look at me.

"Run hunny, the vampires are rebelling," she yelled, just before a sword plunged through her throat.

"Mommy!"

I started to walk towards her when I felt a pair of arms scoop me up from behind. I watched the scenery fly by before we stopped in the library again. I looked up to see my father, bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"Daddy what's happening? What did mommy mean about the vampires?"

"Hunny, the vampires are tired of being under our rule. You have to run now." He leaned over and moved one book I had never touched and a small passageway opened up just beneath it.

"This will take you into the city. I want you to find a man called Dayrin. He will help you out. I wish you had never seen this side of vampires. That's why Dayrin will take you to Japan, to a place called Cross Academy. Give this to the chairman," he whispered, handing me an envelope.

"But Daddy," I began to protest when a pounding began on the library doors.

I didn't get another word out before my father shoved me through the portal.

"Remember, find Dayrin!" He whispered just before shutting the door on me.

As darkness closed in around me, I realized just how afraid of being alone in the dark I was.


	16. So tell me I'm wrong

~*~Still Kieko's Flashback~*~

I tried to look around but found that I couldn't see anything. Extending my arms, I tried to figure out which way to go. As my hand touched cold stone, I decided to keep my hand against that and move forward.

I ran as quickly as I dared, trying my hardest to stay quiet and ignore the bile that fear was bringing up into my throat. I ran and ran for what felt like forever when suddenly I stumbled out into the darkening twilight of our city.

I looked down at the envelope still clutched in my hand and frowned. How was I supposed to find this Dayrin? If the vampires were rebelling I couldn't ask them, and there weren't many humans around… Was I just supposed to wander around until I found him?

That's when I realized I had been standing still for far too long.

I felt a presence beside me and I turned to find a pair of violently red eyes glaring down at me.

"Stupid dragoness bitch!" He snatched for my arm and only came away with part of my sleeve.

With a scream, I began to run. I did not know where I was going, only that I couldn't stop.

It wasn't long before I ran into the hip of another vampire who tried to grab me and only tore at my clothing. Nimbly enough I changed direction and shot through the town

Far too quickly I ended up at a dead end, cowering against the wall and praying to every god ever believed in to be saved from this horror.

Two advanced on me and I saw them talking to each other but I couldn't make out the words. I closed my eyes for just a second and when I opened them again, they were gone.

Where they had once stood, now was a woman with snow white hair and moon colored eyes. She was dressed oddly, even for America and she seemed dangerous.

"Don't kill me," I begged her, cowering.

She began to ramble on and I only half listened.

"I'm Kiyo by the way, what's your name?"

"I… I'm Kieko. They… they killed my family," I mumbled, pulling the tattered remains of my clothes closer around my body.

She reached out for my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, we'll find you some clothes."

"No! I have to find Dayrin! He's… That's what Daddy told me. I have to find Dayrin."

"Alright, alright. We'll find this Dayrin guy." She smiled sweetly at me and we made our way out of the alley.

The city was burning. Smoke filled the air and I realized the twilight that I had noticed earlier was not from the sun, but from the flames eating our precious town alive. The buildings were falling into ruins and the population was in total chaos. How we managed to find Dayrin I don't know.

He ushered us into his shop when suddenly I realized his building was one of few that wasn't burning. He was a vampire. Fear shot through my heart and I began to back away from him.

"You… You're a vampire!"

"Yes, but your father sent you to me. Do you not trust his judgment? Sit down and relax. I'll get you something to drink and then we will discuss why your father sent you to me."

I looked over to Kiyo and she smiled encouragingly. That's when I noticed she had fangs.

"Are you a vampire too?" I queried softly.

She shook her head no, and I relaxed a bit.

"I'm a wolf demon actually. But you have no reason to fear me."

I nodded a bit, looking to Dayrin as he walked back into the room.

"Alright," he muttered, sitting down across from Kiyo and I, "So anyways, about why your father sent you to me for help."

He poured out what looked to be tea and settled into his chair.

"Well you see…"


	17. For leading you on this way

~*~Still Kieko's Flashback~*~

"Well you see, I am not from America, as I'm sure you could tell from looking at me. I am originally from Japan."

"Me too!" Kiyo interrupted.

Dayrin just glared at her for a moment before continuing his tale.

"As I was saying, I'm originally from Japan. The vampires there are very different from these… fiends. They have no order, no society here but in Japan it is very very different. There are levels and a very distinct order to things. Over there you would not have been attacked to begin with. Your family would have been honored and obeyed to the ends of the earth, even beyond the way we honor our purebloods."

I watched him, listening slightly.

"Daddy said I was to go to Japan. Something about an academy?"

Dayrin nodded, smiling a little.

"You are too young right now, sadly. At least by your peoples standards you are. I do not know what you are going to do, but you have to get out of this town and you will not be welcomed in Japan for a few years yet."

"I will take her along with me then until it is time for her to go." Kiyo spoke up, smiling at me.

I looked over at the wolf demon and smiled back.

"Thank you Kiyo," I mumbled, looking back towards the ground.

~*~Kieko, real time~*~

Suddenly I was jolted from my memories by Kaname shoving me up the grand staircase. He did not catch me as I stumbled and fell back down the stairs. Instead he sighed and kicked me in the ribs.

"Come on then, get up. I don't have time for this. I have to get you prepared."

I looked up at him, wincing with each kick he delivered. Suddenly I reached out and snatched his foot, sweeping it out from under him as Kiyo had once taught me so long ago.

With a slightly startled yell, he fell to the floor. Just a swiftly he was back on his feet and kicking me harder.

"You shouldn't have done that. That was a very stupid move dragoness. I wasn't going to let them kill you but now I think I just might. I wonder if I can find the ones that killed your parents. Wouldn't that be irony?"

He sneered at me before snatching my wrist and yanking me to my feet. I retreated into my mind again, not wanting to deal with the pain of my now broken ribs.

~*~Kieko's memories~*~

"You've got to learn how to fight if you're going to stick around. I have a knack for finding trouble," Kiyo giggled a bit.

I looked up at her oddly from my position on the ground.

"Where are we? And how did we get here?" I mumbled, feeling sick to my stomach still.

"Well we're at my home plane and I brought us here. See there are many planes of existence and I just happen to be able to visit all of them. Not many can do that you know! But you're getting me distracted! We have to get to my castle and lock you into the training room until you can defend yourself!"

With that she grabbed my wrist and ran off in the direction of a large castle.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I suddenly was in Kie-chan's mind again, watching her memories with her. I watched her react after the first time I took her to my home plane. I knew something was wrong.

I looked at Ichijou and frowned.

"We need to go faster, can you make that happen?"

He nodded and spoke to the pilot. Suddenly we were moving faster and in a matter of minutes we landed in Kie-chan's home town.

I leapt from the plane, dragging Ichijou along behind me. I just hoped I could remember how to get to her house from here.


	18. And I'll call you an asshole

I watched Kaname pull me to my feet almost like I was watching a movie. As he pushed me out of the door it seemed like he was on the phone as well. Suddenly he cut my wrist.

As I watched my blood spill out and onto the ground I realized what he was doing.

The vampires here had not smelled dragon's blood since the death of my parents. It would draw them to us like moths to a flame. He really was using me as bait.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

A sweet smell floated along on the breeze and I looked at Ichijou in time to see his eyes redden.

"That's Kieko's blood," he whispered to me.

Oh god… this wasn't good.

Following the scent, I began to run.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I was shoved into the corner of an alleyway and I watched Kaname step in front of me as the vampires poured in around us.

"You can have her," I heard him say, "If you swear allegiance to me."

I watched each and every vampire nod, bowing to him and muttering words of allegiance to him forever.

Oh gods please don't do this to me…

I shrank into my mind, remembering once again that night so many years ago. This time I knew no one would be coming to my rescue though.

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

Ichijou and I fell into the rush with the rest of the vampires running along. They were all heading in the same direction and all were following the scent.

They didn't seem to notice me amongst their group. It wasn't important that there was a demon among them. All that mattered was draining that dragoness that escaped so many years ago.

As we reached the alley they were all congregating in, I noticed Kieko cowering behind Kaname, her wrist cut. The blood was just pouring out of the wound and she didn't even seem to notice.

I looked over at Ichijou to find his eyes were locked on Kieko as well. He seemed so worried, why wasn't he doing anything?

~*~Ichijou's POV~*~

She was bleeding. Oh god, there was so much blood and it smelled so sweet. Could I get to her in time? I don't know. There were so many other vampires, all who wanted the same thing.

I looked over at Kiyo to find her staring at me.

"Kiyo… can we save her? Can we do this?"

"If you're willing to fight and kill them all, I will fight beside you. If not, I can do it on my own and you need to get out of here. But yes, we can save her. Are you willing?"

Without a second thought I nodded.

"Of course… I... I lo... I love her. I have to tell her that and not while she is dying."

I slowly and silently drew my sword, watching as Kiyo dropped into a stance beside me.

"We'll have to move fast. Once they catch onto us they will fight back," she mumbled.

I simply nodded and readied myself.


	19. For trying to make me be

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

I watched Ichijou ready himself to fight and realized something.

He was right handed with his sword... I was left... At least he was on my right side!

Shaking that out of my head I pulled a dagger from god knows where and killed the vampire right in front of me even as Ichijou killed the one before him.

That's when they noticed us. When he dropped the body onto the vampire in front of it. Then things got ugly.

It quickly turned into an all out war with Kaname watching angrily.

~*~Kaname's POV~*~

I hadn't expected them to come after her really. I had figured Ichijou would just ignore his feelings, like he always did, and that the wolf demon would just think we would both come back. She seemed stupid enough... guess I was wrong.

And now here they were ruining my plans. Well we'll just see about that now won't we?

I reached down and grabbed Kieko's bleeding wrist, yanking her to her feet and jumping out of the alleyway. As I started to run I found that she kept tripping, slowing me down. Knowing that I would fail without her, I scooped her up and continued to run.

"You better not get any of that blood on my uniform you bitch," I snarled down at her as I ran through the town, not even sure where I was going.

After a few moments I found myself in front of her house. It had to be the only place we would be safe.

I ran into the building, shutting the doors tightly behind me, and made my way up the stairs. I quickly ran through the maze of a hallway and into a room.

Looking around I realized just where we had ended up.

Kieko's old room.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

We somehow ended up in my old room. I won't deny the fact that I blocked most of it out, thinking he was going to kill me. But now I was close to passing out from blood loss and I knew Kaname didn't care.

As he dropped me to the floor I managed to get to my feet and make it to the small bed I once passed the hours in.

Curling into a small ball, I stared at the wall across the room. It was my own personal section of the library. It was everything I had ever written while I was here. Kaname noticed what I was looking at and walked over, plucking a smaller volume from the shelf.

"What's this?" I heard him mumble.

I sat up, suddenly not wanting him to read anything.

"It's nothing... just some things I wrote when I was younger."

"Like a diary?"

"No! Like... stories and poems... nothing worth reading..." I trailed off, hoping he would put the book down.

No such luck. I sighed as he began to leaf through the pages, reading a little here and there.

"Some of this is pretty good. Too bad you won't live long enough to publish anything. Not even Ichijou or Kiyo will get here in time to save you."

I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see them? They are here... trying to save your sorry ass."

"No!"

"Yeah... how could you not have seen them? Come to think of it, you have been acting a little strange..." he trailed off.

Oh god... Kiyo... he'll kill her!

"Kiyo," I began to reach out with my mind, trying to touch hers.

"Kiyo, oh Ki please answer me!"


	20. Something I could never be

~*~Kiyo's POV~*~

Suddenly I felt her in my mind again, her voice echoing in my head.

"Kiyo, oh Ki please answer me," she pleaded and I couldn't help but jump for joy. She was back!

"Kiyo!"

"I'm here Kie-chan! I'm here! Ichijou and I are coming to save you! Tell me! Where did he take you?"

"Don't worry about it. Just let him kill me. You guys go home!"

I was baffled. She wanted us to forget her? After all the work I went through to get Ichijou here in the first place we were NOT going home now!

"No! We're coming to get you! I bet he ended up taking you back to your old house. You're probably in one of the bedrooms am I right?" I giggled a little in her mind. She seemed to have forgotten how good I was at tracking.

"Don't worry, I'll send Ichijou after you! You guys need to talk anyway." With that I redrew from her mind, turning to look at Ichijou.

"Ichijou! You're going to follow her scent and save her from Kaname. It'll probably end up in a fight so be ready! Now go! I can handle this."

He looked at me for a moment, never ceasing his attack on the other vampires, then took off in the direction Kieko's scent trailed off in.

I knew he would get to her in time. I knew he would save her from Kaname. I just didn't know how he would heal the wounds she had.

~*~Takuma's POV~*~

I never ran so fast in my life. I had to get to her before she died. She was losing so much blood though, could I keep from drinking? I don't know how Kaname was!

Ugh, Kaname. I can't believe he would do this to her! He seemed to like her for a while there… I hated that. I'm actually kind of glad it wasn't truth.

Shaking my head I stumbled up to a building. Kieko's scent went inside, but was I walking into an ambush? Readying my sword I decided Kieko was worth it. I kicked open the door and surged inside.

~*~Kieko's POV~*~

I heard the door downstairs fly open and my heart fell. They were still coming after I had told them not to. What was their problem?

Kaname's head snapped towards the door to the bedroom and he looked a little nervous.

"It would seem your best friend isn't coming. She sent the love-struck Ichijou instead. Well at least this will be easy."

He clambered onto the bed beside me, clutching me to his chest and pressing a dagger to my throat as he waited for Ichijou to come to the door.

Ichijou was coming? Not Kiyo? I thought she would have come along… Why was Ichijou even here?

A confused expression fell across my face as I contemplated all of this and what it could mean.

Suddenly he burst through the door to my bedroom, freezing as he saw the blade to my throat.

"Kaname, let her go," His voice wavered making him sound just a little unsure of himself.

"No," I heard Kaname say from behind me.

Ichijou's eyes flickered down to find mine and I suddenly realized why he was here and why he had kissed me. He loved me. Oh god he loved me and now he was going to die!

He smiled sweetly at me before looking back at Kaname.

"The bind her to the bed and fight me for her."

Kaname chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest and across my back.

"You wish to die for her? Really?"

"Yes. And I can't believe you would harm her to begin with! She is a dragon!"

"Oh I know. That's why I'm using her."

Ichijou paled and his eyes flickered back to me for a moment.

"But," Kaname began, causing Ichijou's eyes to return to him, "I will fight you for her. I wouldn't expect to win if I were you."

"Don't underestimate me Kaname," Ichijou hissed.

Kaname just laughed, moving away from me. Before I could blink I was bound to the bed, my head forced to watch their battle.

"Takuma, please don't do this. Please, just forget about me," I pleaded.

"Never," he smiled at me, blowing me a kiss before preparing to fight Kaname.


	21. Not for you

I watched him prepare and let out a whimper. This wasn't what I wanted! I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me and here he was. This wasn't fair!

I closed my eyes and looked away as Takuma lunged after Kaname, sword raised.

I was listening to the sound of clashing blades and grunting vampires when suddenly I felt myself being untied from the bed. Snapping my head towards my left leg I saw Kiyo grinning at me.

"You're boyfriend's a pretty good fighter," she giggled.

"He's not my boyfriend," I snapped.

"Yet," she smirked, finishing releasing me.

The second I was free I flew at her, pinning her to the floor with a growl.

"I told you NOT to come here! I told you to just go home! Don't you ever listen you stupid wolf demon!" I screamed at her, inches from her face as I couldn't help but let out a few tears.

Without even bothering with the fact I was angry, she wound her arms around my shoulders and held me tightly.

"I knew you didn't mean it Kie! We're the companions of chaos, I can't just leave you to die. You know this!"

It was rare for Kiyo to be sentimental, and even rarer for her to be right. Giving in, I buried my face against her shoulder and sobbed for a second. The sound of someone screaming in pain brought my focus back to what was going on around us.

"You bastard!" The voice was Kaname's. Did Takuma win?

I turned to find Takuma standing over Kaname, sword to his throat, and my heart almost exploded with joy. It took everything in me to keep from rushing over and hugging him tightly. I knew this had to be ended.

Standing, I slowly made my way over to the pair. Standing at Takuma's side, I glared down at Kaname.

"Your family shall perish. You shall no longer be under the protection of my kind. Do you know what that means? All your power is gone Kaname. This ends here, with you and I. The last of my kind and you. Takuma, please hand me your sword." My words dripped with malice as I reached towards Takuma's sword….


	22. Authors Note!

So hiya everyone! Yeah, that last one WAS the end of Chess! At least this chapter. There is another one, it's not finished yet though. I'll post what I've got done for you lovelies. As for this piece of crap, I'm working on redoing it as well. Look for it eventually! Thanks for reading!


End file.
